


Forever in love

by QueenEve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/F, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Sub Pietro Maximoff, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEve/pseuds/QueenEve
Summary: One day during a mission Steve gets reverted back to his pre-serum form. Bucky becomes overprotective and Steve begins to loose confidence in himself. Loki wanting to help, shows his little Steve something that no one else has seen before.





	1. Chapter 1

~Steve's POV~

It was supposed to be a normal recon mission, go in get the information and then get out. Natasha and Clint had come with me to help get the information from a Hydra base. They went undercover as Hydra agents while I stayed back to keep a watch out for hostiles and as back up just in case something goes wrong. Though something felt off about this mission, it seemed like we got the information way to easily. According to our intel the information in that building is very important so I don't understand why they wouldn't have any guards or security. I press my fingers to my com as I look at the entrance to the building that Natasha and Clint are in.

"Natasha, Clint, this doesn't seem right. There should have been at least a few guards standing by" I say loud enough so the com can hear me but not so any one else can hear me.

"your right Steve, it does seem like this was a little too easy" Natasha says over the com.

"what do you suggest we do Steve?" Clint asks me and I start to think about what they should do. I was silent for a couple of minutes as I thought about whether they should get out and abort the mission or if they should stay and complete the mission

"nothing yet, if you feel like anything is slightly off I want you to get the heck out of there" I say as I stand up.

"alright Steve" Natasha says and a few seconds later I hear gun shots over the com.

"Natasha? Clint? What's going on?" I ask as I go to run towards the building.

"Steve we've been ambushed!" Natasha yells over the gunshots followed by shots of her own.

"alright I'm on my way and I'm calling in backup" I say as I run towards the building.

"Tony, come in Tony" I say as I enter the building.

"what do ya need cap?" Tony asks me as I start heading towards where the gunshots are coming from with my shield ready.

"Tony, Natasha and Clint got ambushed. They need backup and I don't know how bad the situation is, I'm requesting backup from Wanda and Pietro ASAP" I say as a get to where the fight broke out.

"roger that capcicle" Tony says before ending the transmission as I look at the fight.

It was at least ten against two even with the ones that were wounded or killed from a fatal gun shot or arrow shot. Natasha and Clint were ducked down behind a tipped over table shooting whenever they got the chance. I quickly throw my shield like a frizbee and it knocked out a few of the men. Catching my shield I duck down behind the table in between Clint and Natasha as the men speak in what I assume is Russian. I see dents are forming in the metal from the bullets hitting it but the table won't be able to withstand the bullets for long. I knew I was right when a bullet broke through the table and got embedded into Natasha's leg. I quickly put myself and myself infront of Natasha as I press my fingers against my com.

"Natasha's been hurt! Where is my back up?!" I exclaim as the bullets start bouncing harmlessly off my shield.

"It will take at least 20 minuets for me to get there Captain, how is Natasha doing?" Wanda says and I hear worry in her voice due to the fact that her and Natasha are dating. I look at Natasha who is putting pressure on her slowly bleeding leg and looks very calm.

"she's surprisingly calm, for someone who just got shot. How long will it take you to get here Pietro?" I ask as I look away from Natasha and over at Clint who has started to run out of arrows. On Pietro's side of the com I hear the sound of feet hitting the dirt and wind blowing by at an inhuman pace. He does answer and before I get an answer I feel wind rush past me and knock down the rest of the men.

"you didn't see that coming!" Pietro exclaims as he comes to a stop.

"never mind then" I say as I watch Pietro speed over to Clint and check him for injuries since they're dating as well. You'd think that two people who were polar opposites wouldn't be able to date but they can. I hear the sound of approaching reinforcements and I turn to Pietro quickly.

"get Natasha and Clint out of here now" I order as I get ready to fight.

"get Natasha out of here first" I hear Clint say and then the familiar sound of Pietro speeding away.

I hear him come back and then speed off with Clint leaving me alone in the hallway as the men start to shoot at me. I hold up my shield and block all the bullets until I feel something prick my neck. I reach behind me and pull out whatever hit my neck and look to see that it is a tranquilizer dart of some sort. Before I knew it I begin to get smaller, my uniform got bigger, and I could no longer hold up my shield. The men begin speaking in Russian and they had a tone of pride in their voices as they approach me. Before they could get closer they are blaster back by red mist and I am being picked up by Pietro. I don't even have Tim to speak before I find myself outside of the building and on the quinjet.

"Steve?" Natasha asks me in confusion as I take off my mask.

"yea, it's me Nat" I say as I look at her.

"you've, shrunken" Wanda says from her spot next to Natasha as she wraps a bandage around Natasha's leg.

"yea, I guess I have" I feel my uniform top begin to slip off of me as I talk. I quickly pull it back up and look at the dart that's still in my hand.

"what's that?" I look up when I hear Pietro ask me that question.

"this? It was stuck in my neck, I pulled it out before, shrunk as your sister put it" I say as I hold up the dart for everyone to see, minus Clint because he had to fly the jet.

"we'd better get both you and that dart checked out by Tony and Bruce when we get back to the tower. For now how aboutwe all relax and maybe catch a few z's" Natasha says and we all agree. Wanda cuddles up with Natasha while Pietro goes to the front of the jet to be with Clint. I put the dart in an evidence bag before curling up in the seat I was sitting on and fall asleep to one thought, how am I going to explain this to Loki. I guess I was really tired because I didn't wake up until the jet had landed. I stand and stretch as I look around to see that everyone minus Clint was still asleep. Not wanting to wake them I quickly go to Tony's lab knowing he'll be there and that Jarvis has already warned him.

"Tony fix me now!" I yell as I walk in and put the dart on his work table.

"Steve, why are you short?" Tony asks as he looks at me.

"I'll explain later. Right now I want to know what the heck was in that dart" I point at the dart as I talk. Tony picks up the dart and inspects it before emptying what's left of its contents, an inky black liquid, onto a petri dish.

"who was hit with the dart and where were they hit exactly?" Tony asks as he looks at the black liquid under a microscope.

"I was and I found it stuck in my neck" I explain.

"Okay I'm gonna need some blood and I need to look at your neck" Tony pulls out a syringe and needle as he talks.

"alright" I roll up the sleeve of my now to big uniform revealing the arms of my pre-serum form. Tony take a little bit of blood before looking at my neck right where the dart punctured my skin.

"okay I'm gonna run some tests on your blood and what was left in the dart. For now you can go back to yours and Loki's floor of the tower. He's on a mission with Bucky and Thor right now so you've got at least an hour until they get back" Tony says and I nod as I walk back to the elevator. I press the button for mine and Loki's floor making the elevator doors close and the elevator move up to said floor. Once the elevator doors open again I walk towards mine and Loki's shared room, stripping myself of my uniform as I go. I now stand in the middle of our room in nothing but boxers that are way to big on me now. I sigh and take those off too leaving me butt naked as I walk to my dresser and pull on a tee shirt that is also way to big for me. I look down at the shirt with a scowl before taking it off and trying another shirt, that one also didn't fit. Shirt after shirt, tank top after tank top, and long sleeve after long sleeve, none of them fit me. I groan in frustration and give up with my close deciding to try Loki's shirts next. I go through his shirts and try them on before settling on a dark green long sleeve shirt that was a little baggy on me but not a lot. I move on to try my boxers and pants on, same thing that happened with the shirts happened with them.

I give up with those as well and go to try on Loki's pants and boxers, none of his pants fit me but his boxers did. I pull on a black pair before pulling on some whites socks and go to look at myself in the mirror.

"This will have to do, at least until I can go shopping for new clothes" I say to my reflection  as I look at myself up and down. The shirt sleeves go all the way down to my fingertips so I had to roll them up before grabbing my sketchbook. I go to sit down on the queen size bed that was pushed up against a wall, I sit down and begin to draw the one person who's always on my mind, Loki

"Jarvis can you put on my playlist?" I ask not looking up from my sketchbook book.

"Of course Captain Rogers" Jarvis says as he puts on my playlist. The song Trumpets by Jason Derulo begins to play through the room as I draw.

~Loki's POV~

I had just come back from my mission with James and Thor and after debriefing with fury I head up to mine and Steve's floor. I exit the elevator and hear the familiar sound of Steve's playlist coming from our bedroom. As I walk towards the bedroom the song gets louder and I faintly hear Steve singing along. Gripping the door knob I open the door and my eyes widen in shock at what I see, a skinny small Steve in my clothes sitting on the bed drawing. I see Steve look up from his sketchbook because of me opening the door and his eyes widen.

"Steve?" I as in slight confusion as I shut the door behind me. Jarvis, probably getting the idea that I wanted to talk to Steve, shut off the playlist.

“Um, I can explain” Steve says as he puts his sketchbook down. I sit down next to him and motion for him to start explaining. Steve then begins to explain to me what happened to him, that this is what he looked like before the supersoldier serum, and that he was very sick and frail before the serum. As soon as he finishes explaining everything to me Steve looks at me with a neutral expression but I could see in his eyes that he was scared about what I would say. I gently pull Steve into my lap and hold him close, running my fingers through his blonde hair gently.

“Don’t worry Steve, I’ll help you any way I can” I say as Steve lays his head on my shoulder.

”Okay” Steve says before yawning.

”Sounds like someone’s tired” I say as I help Steve lay down.

”Yea, I’m sorry I borrowed your clothes. Mine didn’t fit” Steve says as he looks at me with a sleepy look,

”it’s alright Steve, now get some sleep” I say as move his sketchbook to the nightstand and I tuck him in.

”alright” Steve says before falling asleep. I sit next to him and read a book as I start to think about how I will help my boyfriend with this sudden change.


	2. Chapter 2

~Loki's POV~

I stayed awake the whole time Steve was asleep so I could help him if he needed me too. But it was getting very hard to stay awake when the bed was so comfortable and the idea of holding my now small Steve was very tempting. Giving into my temptations I set my book on the night stand before laying next to Steve and pull him into my arms. I feel him shift in my arms before cuddling closer to me. I smile and brush back some blonde hair that fell into Steve's face, content with just holding him until for now. I lost track of time as I watch my love sleep in my arms, oblivious to the world around him as he dreams. He was shocked awake by an alarm going off though, breaking him from his dreams.

"What's going on?" Steve asks as he looks around still half asleep but stiff and on alert just incase we happened to be under attack.

"I am sorry Mr.Rogers but Mr.Stark wanted me to wake you up and tell you he has found out what was in the dart you gave him" Jarvis says and I see Steve visibly relax.

"Really? What was in the dart?" Steve asks as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Mr.Stark would prefer to explain everything in person Mr.Rogers" Jarvis explains making Steve sigh since he probably doesn't want to leave the bed.

"Alright. Tell him I'll be there soon and that Loki is coming with me" Steve says as he gets out of the bed.

I sit up and watch as Steve tries to find a pair of pants that fit him but they don't so I decide to help him. I get out of the bed and walk over to Steve and put my hands over his, stopping him from taking the pants off. Steve leans his head back, looking at me in confusion, I simply smile and kiss his forehead.

"Allow me" I say before murmuring a spell, my magic making the pants shrink to fit Steve perfectly.

Steve looks at himself in the mirror before turning around and wraps his arms around my waist, giving me a hug. I return the hug as I press a kiss to the top of his head making Steve laugh slightly. My smile widens when I hear him laugh his beautiful laugh that only I can make him do.

"C'mon lets go down to Tony's lab before he sends Bucky after us and just between you and I would like to keep my change a secret from Bucky until I've thought of a good way to break it to him" Steve says as he looks up at me due  I to the fact that he's at least a foot shorter than me.

"Alright my love. But he is your friend, I suggest you don't keep this from him for long" I say as he moves out of my arms and towards the door of our room.

He opens the door and we both walk out of the room, heading towards the elevator. I grab Steve’s hand as we walk, intertwining our fingers, noticing how small and delicate his hands are compared to mine. I press the button to open the elevator doors and we walk inside. With his free hand Steve presses the button with Tony’s labs floor number on it making the door clothes and the elevator begins to move down. Steve swings our joint hands back and fourth between us the whole way down to the lab. I didn’t mind because I know this is what Steve does whenever he’s bored or wants to be distracted from the topic at hand. The elevator doors open revealing Tony’s lab and Bucky, I feel Steve stiffen up next to me as his friends eyes widen when he sees Steve.

~Steve’s POV~

The elevator doors open and I stiffen up when Bucky’s eyes widen as he stares at me.

”Steve?” Bucky asks me.

I nod and say “yea Buck, it’s me.”

”What happened to you punk?” Bucky asks as Loki and I walk out of the elevator.

”Mission gone wrong. Tony what did you find out about what was left in the dart?” I ask after answering Bucky’s question.

”Not much, all I could find out was that the liquid inside of the dart was made to cancel out the super soldier serum” Tony explains as he spins around in his office chair.

” did it cancel out more than the serum?” Loki asks as he squeezes my hand gently, hoping that nothing bad is being caused by the contents of the dart

”as far as I can tell it only canceled out everything from the serum but the high metabolism and inhanced healing. I’ll have to run more tests to make sure that I’m 100% correct though. You okay with that cap?” Tony questions  as he looks at me.

“Yea. The sooner we find out what’s wrong with me the sooner we can get me back to normal” I say not wanting to stay in my preserum state for long. This body is ugly and I’m sure Loki will begin to see that the longer I’m like this.

”alright. I’ll need more blood though cap” Tony says and I detach my hand from Loki’s so I can roll up my sleeve.

I hold out my exposed arm to Tony and he begins to take my blood as I look over at Bucky who has been oddly quiet.

”You okay Buck? You’ve been oddly quiet” I say as Tony finishes taking my blood. 

“I’m gonna kill whoever did this to you Stevie” Bucky growls out going into protective older brother mode.

”Buck” I say in a warning tone as I give him an annoyed look.

I feel Loki nuzzle my neck as he say “do not worry love, he will have to get in line.”

”seriously, you too?” I ask as I tilt my head to the side giving Loki more room to nuzzle my neck.

”no. But I do believe that Natasha will be wanting some revenge” Loki says as he continues to nuzzle my neck.

”right, I forgot that she was protective of me” I say as I push my bangs out of my face.

”Hello could you take your PDA out of my lab before you scar Dum-E for life” Tony says, ruining the little moment Loki and I were having. 

We say our goodbyes to Tony and Bucky before heading back up to our floor of the tower. My mind was somewhere else though, I was mulling over in my mind what might happen if Loki stopped loving me because of what I look like now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delayed update everyone. My internet was down so I had to rely on my mobile data so stuff wouldn’t load. Anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Forever in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’m QueenEve and I’m new to archive of our own so I’m still getting used to the controls. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and if you did leave a kudos. Till next time!


End file.
